bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Btd456Creeper/6666
6666th edit. Okay, fine. If you don't want a spam post, then fine. Here's my history on the wikia... Very Long Ago to Quie Long Ago: Joining Era As a BTD4 and BTD5 player, I was surfing the web. Just the night before, I had come up with T5 upgrades for spike factories. So when I found this wikia, I knew I hit the jackpot. Immediately, I made an account. From playing BTD4 and BTD5, this wiki making conceptions for BTD6, and me loving to play Minecraft...My username became Btd456Creeper. With a new account on this wikia, I felt like I could do anything (except vandalizing). I had found a place to post my ideas. I had a place to make my dreams come true. And that's how I joined BCoW. Quite Long Ago to Not Too Long Ago: Concepting Era With a new account, I figured I should put it to use. I started making tons of conceptions. I still remember my very first (and kind of nooby) conception: The Flare Monkey. I enjoyed looking at joke conceptions. I developed my userpage, which included a list of my conceptions. Not Too Long Ago to Quite Some Time Ago: :D Era This is around the time where I used :D in around every comment I posted. It was also around the time I made my first joke conception. That's it, really. Quite Some Time Ago to Some Time Ago: Logologologol Era This is when Logo, the coding master. joined and became admin in just a month. Now, I had been on the wiki for way longer than that, so it seemed really unfair that he became admin so quickly. Naturally, I was jealous, and we became instant rivals, to the point where I even flamed him a bit. Some Time Ago to A Bit Less Time Ago: Elemental Era I remember the forums opening around this point. This is when I made Elemental Quest, which was eventually passed on to Codexhak and eventually died out. But more importantly, this is when the actual elements were released, categorizing users into four different personalities. I was at first Elec, but then was changed to Fire. Fire was considered the worst element to everyone (except Meta, who made the system), so I wasn't too happy. A Bit Less Time Ago to January 2014: More Specific Timing Era Minus Era When the Logologologol Era and Elemental Era combined, the wiki plunged into chaos. Logologologol was declared Fire, he started becoming negative. He thought he was the worst admin in this wiki. In an attempt to fix Logo's negativity, Meta soon became negative, too. Before I say what happened afterwards, something else happened around this time... My flame wars with Logo grew too large. Both of us were banned. We were supposed to get 3-day bans, but I got 3 days while Logo only was banned for 1. When he made an apology blog the moment of his unban, Meta and Tasty actually forgave him, and his ban was cancelled. I almost smashed my computer when I realized how unfair that was. Now, back to the show. When Meta became negative, he/she decided to leave the wiki, and it was all downhill from there. Tasty actually DEFENDED Meta, saying that she was free to make her own choices. Everyone else, including me, begged for him/her to stay. And then I realized something. It was all my fault. (I actually made a blog, saying "This is all my fault" after Meta decided not to leave and all was well. Go check it out!) Basically, I thought had flamed Logologologol to the breaking point, causing him (and in turn, Meta) to become negative. I was forgiven, mainly since Logo pointed out that I WASN'T the reason he turned negative. Maybe I should make this the TLDR Era. NEXT! January 2014 to December 2014: Fading Era Everything went to calm. Everything was better, Meta released a ton of awesome ideas, etc. etc. But at the end of this era, my activity started fading. Soon enough, I was caught up in other things. I became completely inactive. I was never forgotten, but I was still gone. March 2015: Spark of Hope Sometime in March, there was a tiny spark of hope. Hope that I would come back. Hope that I would rejoin the wiki. Hope that I would make more conceptions. A single response to ItsBloonTasty saying I was inactive. "HERRO" May Or June 2015: The Return A few more small sparks of hope, then nothing. And then, I was back. August 7, 2015: Modern Era When I made this blog. And my 6666th edit! Category:Blog posts